Elejah
by TVfan72
Summary: Starts from 5x18. Instead of killing either Elena or Stefan, Liv and Luke send Elena back in time. 1,000 years back in time that is. Elena is living with Ayana, she has to live her life as if she couldn't get back to her time until Ayana can get her home. She becomes friends with the originals..human originals. Crossover in case of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan and Elena are on their way back to the Salvatore house when Liv and Luke ran into the street, holding their hands up making the car come to a stop. Elena and Stefan shared a look of confusion, but got of the car.

 **Elena:** Liv? Luke? What's going on?

 **Liv:** We need to stop the spell. The travellers are about to start it.

 **Stefan:** Ok. What do you want from us?

 **Luke:** We need to send Elena back in time.

 **Elena:** How far back in time?

 **Stefan:** You can't be thinking about this.

He frowned looking at Elena. Why did he even ask? He knows the type of person she is.

 **Liv:** That's the thing. We don't know, our coven just gave us this order, we didn't have much time to look at how far to send you back.

Elena shook her head after a minute of thinking and took a step forward.

 **Elena:** I'll do it. As long as it helps people.

Liv and Luke smiled, glad they didn't have to force her.

 **Liv:** Sending you back in time will cause their spell not to work, It's going to kill all travellers but it's not going to bring down the other side, everything will go back to being as normal as they can be.

 **Elena:** Ok, let's do it.

She said after looking at Stefan. It's not like they won't bring her back...Right?

 **Luke:** Once you get there find a witch, just in case we can't bring you back.

After she nodded they began chanting. Elena smiled at Stefan as her her body started to feel weird, he gave her a smile just as she faded away. He sighed and flashed away to tell the others. Luke and Liv went to find out more about the spell. God, they hoped she wasn't stuck in whatever time she was in. They just hoped she was safe until then.

* * *

Elena appeared in the woods, lying on the ground. She rolls over on her back looking around, she frowned, it doesn't look she's too far in the past. She gets up and looks down at the really old dark blue foot length dress she's wearing. How far did you send me back? she thinks. Find a witch, ask for their help. she thinks. She's walking and it feels like it's been hours, but it hasn't even been a full hour yet, she sighs out frustration.

 **Elena:** Ok. I'm really far in the past.

She thinks out loud as she sees cabines and walks up to the closest one to her and knocks on the door. A woman who looks to be in her middle ages opens the door.

 **Elena:** Hi, I'm a bit lost. Can you help me?

 **Ayana:** Tatia, child. What are you playing at?

She ask confused, as far as she knows Tatia has lived here long enough not to get lost. Elena shakes her head.

 **Elena:** I'm not Tatia, My name is Elena Gilbert. Do you know- your Ayana. You look like my friend bonnie. Can you help me? I'm not from this time.

She realizes she's Ayana and that she's 1,000 years in the past. Ayana frowns and opens her door for Elena to come in. They sit at a table across from each other.

 **Ayana:** Tell me how you got here, child.

Elena took a deep breath before starting. After Elena finishes talking she's hungry, but not for blood, for human food. I'm human again. she thinks.

 **Ayana:** Your a 1,000 years from your time.

 **Elena:** Yeah, I realized that. Are you able to help me?

 **Ayana:** Yes, I'll talk to the spirits, through them I can get a message to Bonnie, let her know your safe and I'll help you get home as soon as I can, which can take a long time. Until then, live your life as if you can't get home. If anyone ask tell them your my ward sent to me for protection because your family died in a fire.

Elena nodded in agreement, taking in everything she just heard, she could be here a long time.

 **Elena:** What about Tatia. I'm her doppelgänger, what do I say when people ask why we look alike?

She frowned realizing not only was she 1,000 years in the past but that she had to walk around with another 'Katherine', from what Elijah told her about Tatia.

 **Ayana:** Say you two are cousins. Now while your here you'll have to do daily chores as my ward, for today you can walk around the village, get to know people, make friends, maybe even find a suitor.

Elena nodded in agreement.

 **Elena:** Are going to be telling Esther about me?

Ayana frowned. She knew how Elena knows about her but not how she knows Esther, she would be long dead by then.

 **Ayana:** How do you know of her?

 **Elena:** She tried and failed to kill me from the other side once. I can't tell you why, don't wanna change the future.

Ayana frowned again. Why would Esther do that? She shook it off and grabbed a grimoire. She continued to tell her how things are in this time and how to speak, and gave her a warning not to change the future no matter what.

 **Ayana:** Go child, know your village.

* * *

Elena was walking around the village, she talked to a few people who came up to her thinking she was Tatia, but she told them she's not and her backstory her and Ayana came up with. They welcomed her to the village, she talked to a few more people who knew she was her, not Tatia, apparently word gets around fast. She was still walking when she saw a blond sitting against a big old tree with her knees up crying, she felt bad for her and sat next to her.

 **Elena:** Do you want to talk about it?

The blond looked up at her and frowned.

 **Rebekah:** Come back to say more Tatia?

She said wiping her nose. Elena shook her head.

 **Elena:** I'm not Tatia, I'm her cousin, Elena. I'm Ayana's ward, I was sent here because my family died in a fire. Ayana was kind enough to take me in.

Rebekah calmed down some and wiped her tears away.

 **Rebekah:** I'm Rebekah.

 **Elena:** Do you want to talk about it?

She asked again. She wondered why this Rebekah was crying, she seems different than her Rebekah back home, she wouldn't let anyone see her cry.

 **Rebekah:** Some people were being mean to me, saying I am strange and have no friends.

Elena frowned, she never did like bullies.

 **Elena:** Would you like to be friends with me?

To say she looked shocked was an understatement.

 **Rebekah:** You would be friends with me? Why?

Elena smiled.

 **Elena:** I am new here, I don't have any friends here. And I guess it is in my nature to be nice.

She smiled at a still shocked Rebekah. After a few minutes she smiles and looks at Elena. She finally has a friend.

 **Rebekah:** I would like it very much if we are friends.

Elena smiled.

 **Elena:** Then we are friends.

They started talking about random things and laughing.

 **Rebekah:** Would you li-

She was interrupted by someone calling her name. They both stood up and turned to the voice, Elena was a little surprised at who she was facing but hid it well.

 **Elijah:** Rebekah, it's time to come home, dinner will be ready soon.

 **Rebekah:** Ok. I'll see you around.

Turning to Elena at the last part. Elena nods. Elijah turns to Elena, he heard about Tatia's cousin that looks like her from people around the village. He could see all the similarities but also all the little differences between the two.

 **Elijah:** You must be Elena.

He says and takes her hand and kisses the back of it. She feels a tingle in her stomach but ignores it ands nods.

 **Elena:** I am.

 **Elijah:** I'm Elijah

He says as he releases her hand.

 **Elena:** It is nice to meet you, Elijah.

 **Rebekah:** This is one of my older brothers. Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?

 **Elena:** That would be lovely.

She smiles.

 **Rebekah:** I will come get you when it's time, see you then.

Dinner with the Mikaelsons...That should be fun. she thought.

* * *

 **In the future**

Stefan was walking up to his home to see a bunch of people walk out whispering about 'how did they get there', there was also a pile of dead bodies out front. Once the people finally cleared, Damon walked out with a gasoline can, pouring it over the dead bodies. Stefan frowned before speaking.

 **Stefan:** Just, why?

Damon looked up and smirked.

 **Damon:** The travellers died. And the ones that were possessing people are gone too, I'm sure you saw the people walking out.

His smirk deepening.

 **Stefan:** That's good. We need to call Caroline and Bonnie over. Now.

He walked inside. Damon frowned in confusion before setting the bodies on fire, and following his brother inside. When Damon walked in one of the many living rooms, Stefan was getting off the phone.

 **Damon:** It's good to have you back, brother. Why do we need blondie and witchy over here? And where's Elena?

More like when's Elena.. Stefan let out a long sigh before turning to face his brother.

 **Stefan:** I'll tell you when they get here.

Damon rolled his eyes.

 **Damon:** And when will that be?

He said getting a little mad that he doesn't know where Elena is. They may not be dating but he still would like to know, she still hasn't chosen between him and Stefan.

 **Bonnie:** We're here. Now what happened to Elena?

She said nearly running in with Caroline following close behind. They sat on the couch across from Damon while Stefan was standing.

 **Stefan:** You got here fast. I just got off the phone with you a few minutes ago.

 **Bonnie:** We were close by.

 **Caroline:** Did you forget why you called us here?

He shook his head.

 **Stefan:** Elena isn't here. Liv and Luke's coven found a way to stop the travellers.

 **Bonnie:** What did they do to her?

 **Stefan:** Their coven gave them orders to send her back in time. By doing that all the travellers died without the other side coming down. They found her as soon as they were told. They told us about it, she agreed cause it'll save people. They didn't get enough time to fully look at how far back they sent her or how to get her back.

Everyone was either frowning or had their mouths open wide. After a few moments of nothing, Caroline was first to speak up.

 **Caroline:** But..How will we know how far in the past she is?

 **Elijah:** I can help with that.

He said from his spot against the doorframe. Everyone turned to look at him.

 **Damon:** How can you help?

He glared at the original. Elijah pulled himself off the wall and walked to stand in front of them all.

 **Elijah:** First I would like to know why she's in the past.

After minutes of explaining and Damon glaring at the man in the suit, he repeated his earlier question. What could Elijah know about this? Last time he check, Caroline told him Klaus and his family are in New Orleans.

 **Elijah:** Today while I was dealing with personal matters I suddenly got a new memory of Elena. Imagine my surprise when I realized it's not necessary new but necessary old either.

He looked at each one of the occupants in the room.

 **Caroline:** She's in the past with you?

 **Elijah:** A thousand years in the with me and my family. When we were humans to be more precise.

 **Damon:** Your lying.

He narrowed his eyes at the man standing before him. Of course Damon wouldn't believe him.

 **Elijah:** Why would I come all the way here just to feed you a lie?

Damon didn't say anything, he knew he was telling the truth. He just didn't like the originals anywhere near Elena, he didn't care that the only one she trust is Elijah, Damon still wouldn't want him around her.

 **Caroline:** So she's spending her time with you?

She asked confused, slightly. She could tell they had a thing or something, they may of never acted on it but Elena and him were always having 'eye-sex' and always trusting each other even after betrayal. Maybe with Elena in the past she'll act on it. she thought.

 **Elijah:** And Rebekah.

Bonnie cleared her throat, she was out of it for the last few minutes.

 **Bonnie:** Ayana just talked to me.

She said rubbing her eyes, it was usually her grams talking to her from the other side.

 **Bonnie:** She said Elena will be staying there with her, she's safe. Ayana can help her get home but it'll take her a long time. Also time is different there than here, she could be there for months but it would've been 2 weeks for us. All we can do is wait.

 **Elijah:** I'm sure I'll see you all next time.

 **Stefan:** So what? Your gonna leave and come back next time you get a new memory or when she comes back?

 **Damon:** Probably neither.

He couldn't think of a reason why Elijah would come back. Probably came here to see if we were messing with his head for all we know. he thought.

 **Elijah:** I'll be close by.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Past**

Elena had just finished her morning chores, she was tired of carrying a bucket of water back and forth. She was sitting by the fire with Ayana.

 **Ayana:** Yesterday you said your blood has magical properties?

 **Elena:** Yes.

 **Ayana:** There is a spell I can do to bring out your witch powers, so you can learn to protect yourself through magic, in case I'm not around to help. Nothing will be able to take your powers away, not even another witch. Can not let you die in the past, that would not be good.

Elena nodded. The Petrova fire. she thought.

 **Elena:** Yes, I understand. Do I do anything?

 **Ayana:** No, child.

Ayana took Elena hands in hers and started to lightly chant the spell. After a few seconds she was done. That was fast and easy. she thought. Ayana nodded to the fire, Elena knew immediately what she was saying. She turned and focus on the fire, the second she thought of putting the fire out, it was gone. She lit the wood on fire and put it out a few more times before smiling. They spent the next hour and half practicing spells, teaching Elena how to read and understand em, she even let Elena have a grimoire. She was sitting at the table looking through her grimoire when there was a light knock at the door, Ayana opened it to reveal a blond girl.

 **Rebekah:** Ayana, I'm here to bring Elena over for dinner.

She smiled. Elena came to stand next to Ayana and smiled.

 **Ayana:** Of course, child.

She smiled.

* * *

They were at Rebekah's door when she turned to Elena.

 **Rebekah:** I hope you enjoy yourself. Fair warning, my father has a temper, and Kol is a flirt.

Elena laughed and shook her head, causing Rebekah to smile.

 **Elena:** I will be fine.

* * *

 **The future**

 **Rebekah:** Elijah! Did you figure out why I've been getting memories of the doppelbitch, yet?

Was the first thing he heard when he picked up his phone.

 **Elijah:** Rebekah, I understand you don't like her, but the least you can do is call her by her name.

 **Rebekah:** Fine...these stupid memories are making me like her again.

Elijah sighed.

 **Elijah:** It's not a bad thing, Bekah.

 **Rebekah:** Did you find out why?

 **Elijah:** Yes, she agreed to be sent back in time in order to stop the travellers. Ayana is helping to get Elena back, until then there's nothing we can do on our end.

 **Rebekah:** WHAT?!

 **Elijah:** Rebekah.

He warned.

 **Rebekah:** She better not stab me in the back this time.

With that she hung up. Elijah sighed as he looked back out his window.

* * *

 **The past**

 **Elena:** Dinner was good.

Even though she preferred her food back at home in the future.

 **Rebekah:** I'm glad you enjoyed it.

She smiled as they walked out the house.

 **Elena:** Tell me about Tatia, my family never told me about her.

 **Rebekah:** I hate her. She's playing my brothers, and God knows who else, she's always mean to me.

Elena and Rebekah both frowned.

 **Elena:** Have you told your brothers that she's always mean to you?

 **Rebekah:** No, she does not let them see it, they might not believe me.

She looked down sad. They stopped walking as Elena started to talk.

 **Elena:** Yes, they will. You are their sister, they will pick you over her.

 **Rebekah:** Speaking of which...

Elena followed her gaze to see a woman looking like Elena, walking their way. They both frowned.

 **Tatia:** Your Elena, my cousin. My family never told me about you.

Elena smiled while glaring on the inside.

 **Elena:** Nor did mine.

Tatia dropped dropped her smile, looking at Rebekah.

 **Tatia:** What are you doing with her? She's not normal.

She sneered.

 **Elena:** Excuse me?

She said in a annoyed tone. So far human Rebekah is nice why was Tatia being so mean to her?

 **Elena:** Rebekah is a good person, just leave her alone.

 **Rebekah:** Go home, Tatia.

Tatia put a hand on her hip and shook her head.

 **Tatia:** No, I came to see Elijah.

Elena narrowed her eyes.

 **Elena:** Fine stay there.

She said after quickly coming up with a plan. She whispered something under her breath before going to get Elijah and Klaus and coming back.

 **Elena:** Here, you got your wish. You want to see Elijah, here he is.

She paused to point to him right where he was standing.

 **Elena:** I also brought Klaus, for what your about to tell, I thought he should be here as well.

She glared at Tatia. Tatia as well as Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah looked confused.

 **Tatia:** What are you talking about?

 **Elijah:** I would like to know as well?

 **Klaus:** Me too.

Rebekah looked over at Elena, wondering what she was doing.

 **Elena:** Tatia, Rebekah here told me your playing her brothers. Is that true?

 **Tatia:** Yes.

She frowned when she couldn't lie, covering her mouth with her hands.

 **Rebekah:** Truth spell?

 **Elena:** Yes.

 **Tatia:** Why can I not move?

Elena smirked.

 **Elena:** You said would not leave.

Elijah and Klaus frowned from their spots.

 **Elena:** Are they the only ones your playing?

 **Tatia:** No.

Elijah sighed and looked away. How could he allow her to do this to him..to his brother...to them.

 **Elena:** Rebekah also told me you are always mean to her. Is that true as well?

 **Klaus:** She's what?!

 **Tatia:** Yes. She's not normal.

Elijah shook his head and took a step closer.

 **Elijah:** I don't want to ever see you again.

Tatia's face sadden.

 **Tatia:** Elijah, please.

 **Klaus:** I do not want to see you either.

Finaily. Rebekah thought. Elena released Tatia of her hold and was starting to walk away with the others when.

 **Tatia:** You think your better for Elijah?

She called out to Elena who stopped and slowly turned around. How is it that she just met Tatia and already doesn't like her. She was almost starting to hate her more than Katherine...almost. Tatia managed to make her really mad and fast.

 **Elena:** I know I have not been here that long, but I think we both know he would not think twice about you anymore, if he was with me.

She glared. Elena was so filled with rage, that she didn't notice she was starting to set Tatia's drees on fire until Elijah's hands were turning her to him.

 **Elijah:** Elena, you need to put the fire out.

Elena looked at him confused until he nodded to Tatia. Elena immediately put out the fire, tears coming to eyes. How could she let herself get so worked up? Elena looked back at him.

 **Elena:** I-I...I-I did not mean to.

She broke down crying as he took her into his arms, he didn't really know her that much but thought anyone could use a hug when troubled.

Rebekah watched from the door, sad for her friend. Kol came out and gave Rebekah a hug to which she gladly returned.

 **Kol:** Come on, sister. Let's go inside, Elijah's got her.

After they went in, Elijah picked Elena up and went to slide down against the tree in front of the house, he just sat there letting her cry on his shoulder and rubbed up and down her back for comfort.

 **Elena:** I could have killed her if you did not stop me.

She finally spoke after almost 2 hours went by. He brought his other hand up to the back of her head.

 **Elijah:** Shhh. The good thing is you did not.

He whispered to her. She pulled back a little to look him in the eyes, tears still falling down her face.

 **Elena:** But I could have. I'm not that kind of person, I swear it. Please believe me, I'm not a killer, I promise.

 **Elijah:** I believe you. I think if I did not, I would have took off by now.

She laughed a little before laying her head back on his shoulder. He smiled and looked up at the night sky, just now realizing they've been outside for hours. But he didn't care, Elena is in need of a friend, and he was going to be there for her.

 **Elena:** Thank you.

 **Elijah:** Your welcome. And I'm sure Tatia is fine.

Her tears started to come to a stop.

 **Elena:** Would it be ok if I wished she was not?

Elijah chuckled.

 **Elijah:** I won't tell anyone.

Elena smiled.

 **Elijah:** Thank you.

She frowned a little. Why was he thanking her?

 **Elena:** For what?

 **Elijah:** For showing us how Tatia really is. And for being Rebekah's friend.

 **Elena:** It was no trouble.

She said tiredly. When he looked down at her she was fast asleep.

 **Elijah:** Good night, Elena.

He picked her and headed towards Ayana's home.

* * *

He got to her new home and gently put her down to knock on the door before taking her in his arms again.

 **Ayana:** What happened?

She said with concern when she saw Elena in Elijah's arms.

 **Elijah:** She had a little run in with Tatia. It did not go well, Elena got a bit mad and did not notice when she started to set Tatia's dress on fire, until I stopped her, she was really upset by the fact that she could have killed her.

Ayana frowned a bit.

 **Ayana:** Thank you child, I'll take it from here.

He nodded and passed Elena into her arms.

* * *

 **The future**

At the Salvatore house, Damon called Bonnie, Liv, and Luke, over to talk more about the spell. He didn't believe there was nothing they could to get Elena back sooner.

 **Liv:** I've already told you there's nothing we can do on our end.

 **Luke:** Ayana is the only one who can bring her back.

They said from their seats on the couch next to Bonnie. Damon was pacing back and forth.

 **Damon:** There has to be something. We can't just sit here doing nothing.

Bonnie sighed.

 **Bonnie:** There's nothing we can do, Damon.

Damon shook his head.

 **Damon:** I can't just do nothing.

 **Luke:** What's your deal? You two aren't dating. In fact you two never dated. You two might not ever date.

Damon frowned. He doesn't know what he's saying.

 **Damon:** What do you know?

He sneered.

 **Liv:** That she doesn't want to come between you and your brother.

Damon just glared at them.

 **Bonnie:** Their right, Damon. Why are you so eager to get her back? Don't get me wrong, we all want her back, if all we can do is wait, then wait.

She was getting annoyed by him. Why couldn't he just understand that all they can do is wait? It's only been a few days.

 **Damon:** We don't even know if she's safe. Elijah hasn't come back with another memory since we first learned she was sent to the past.

Wait...Did he say he was going to come back when he gets another memory?

 **Bonnie:** It doesn't matter if he does or not. Ayana said she's safe with her.

Damon is gonna make this seem longer than it will be...


	3. Chapter 3

**The past**

Elena woke up in her so called bed, it was really just hay underneath a blanket and another one to cover yourself. She looked around in her room. She frowned out of confusion, she doesn't remember going home. I guess I fell asleep, he must have brought me home. she thought. She was already going over there to see Rebekah to practice spells, she would have to thank Elijah while she was there. So that's what she did, once Ayana taught her to better control her emotions and when she got back from washing the clothes and blankets in the river, she did a spell to dry them. Magic. she thought. She was now outside the Mikaelson house, she took a deep breath and knocked, hoping Esther or Mikael didn't answer. She relaxed when Rebekah opened the door smiling.

 **Rebekah:** Hey, Elena. Are you feeling better?

She asked, her concern for her friend showing.

 **Elena:** Yes, I'm much better now. I was wondering before we practice spells if I could talk to Elijah alone first.

She gave a little polite smile. Rebekah just gave her a smirk.

 **Elena:** What?

 **Rebekah:** You like my brother.

Elena shook her head.

 **Rebekah:** Yes, you do. I saw how you looked at him the day we met.

 **Elena:** I do not know him enough to 'like him' like that.

She lied through her teeth and it was obvious. Rebekah smirked even more, she was quickly coming up with a plan of her own to get those two together.

 **Rebekah:** That can be fixed.

She turned and called for Elijah to come out.

 **Elijah:** Sister, is there something you need?

She smiled innocently.

 **Rebekah:** Elena here, wishes to see you, brother.

He turned his gaze on Elena.

 **Elijah:** Elena.

 **Elena:** Elijah.

They both exchanged smiles.

 **Elena:** Walk with me?

He nodded

* * *

They were slowly walking in the woods. Elena was thinking of how to start, seeing that, he spoke first.

 **Elijah:** How are you feeling?

He looked over at her with concern.

 **Elena:** Yes.

She smiled over at him.

 **Elena:** Yesterday. I wanted to talk to you about yesterday.

They stopped walking and he gave her a nod, as a silent continue.

 **Elena:** I'm a witch, yes, but I never used my powers back in my village. I use them here, because Ayana said I need to protect myself. But I do like using my powers. This morning Ayana taught me how to better control my emotions so I will not set someone on fire again. I'm still learning, I do not wish to kill.

 **Elijah:** Remind me not to get on your bad side.

He smiled while she she laughed. He reminded her of the day he told her the truth about the sun and the moon curse, she always thought that was the most relax and carefree she's seen him. Maybe if I made more of an effort to spend time with him. she thought.

 **Elena:** Now that I got that out of the way, tell me about you.

It came of her mouth before she can could stop, it wasn't what she wanted to say. It was as if she was forced to...or spelled to...Rebekah. she thought. They spent hours in the woods getting to know each other...When they tried to head back...they couldn't. Maybe Rebekah did more than one spell.

 **Elijah:** We should head back, it will be dark soon.

He said, locking his eyes with her. She smiled looking in the direction they came.

 **Elena:** Yes...we should.

Neither one of them made a move. Neither of them wanted to either. She looked back at him. They spent the past hours getting to know everything there is about each other...except that she was from the future.

 **Elena:** Do you want to?

He shook his head.

 **Elijah:** No. I can't say I do.

 **Elena:** Nor I.

* * *

Back at the Mikaelson home..

 **Klaus:** Sister? I thought you and Elena were practicing spells today.

She looked up from her grimoire with a smirk on her face.

 **Rebekah:** I did something for her and Elijah.

He raised an curios brow.

 **Klaus:** Prey tell, sister.

 **Rebekah:** I could tell by the way Elena looked at Elijah the first day they met, she likes him. And the looks she gave him yesterday. Today she told me she does not know him enough to like him in that way. I put a spell on them, they can not leave the woods until they know everything about each other. And he ask to court her. this way their wedding will be sooner than later because they got to know each other already.

 **Kol:** Brilliant plan, sister!

He says walking in the living room.

 **Klaus:** They just met and your talking about courting?

Rebekah puts on a beaming happy face. Elena is her friend. She's a good person, someone Elijah deserves. So what if they just met, she could see they belong together.

 **Rebekah:** I know they just met but they belong together, you'll see.

* * *

 **Elijah:** How do you like here so far?

Elena looked over and smiled.

 **Elena:** I love it here, it's nice and quiet.

Besides not being able to have a shower, it's great. she thought. God, she really missed having a real shower.

 **Elijah:** I'm glad you like it here.

He smiled.

 **Elena:** I have not been here long and there are men already wanting to be my suitor.

She says as she leans against a tree, looking down at her feet.

 **Elijah:** I can see why.

He takes a step closer and she looks up.

 **Elena:** You can? I told them they do not know me to be my suitor and that they only want to because of my looks.

He gave a slight smirk.

 **Elijah:** Yes Elena, I can. And no it is not because of your looks. And I-

 **Elena:** Know me enough to ask to court me.

She finished for him as he slowly walked to stand in between her legs and placed his hands on her waist.

 **Elijah:** What would you say if I ask to court you?

He asked in a whispered tone. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

 **Elena:** I would ask how soon can the wedding be.

He smirked and leaned in for a kiss to which she gladly returned.

* * *

 **The future**

Elijah was looking out his window from his room in the Mystic Falls Mikaelson mansion, smiling, when his phone rang.

 **Elijah:** Hello, Rebekah.

 **Rebekah:** Is it working?

He sighed into the phone.

 **Elijah:** Is what working?

 **Rebekah:** I'm the reason you and Elena couldn't leave the woods. Not until you asked to court her.

Elijah smirked and shook his head.

 **Elijah:** I think it's safe to say when she comes back you'll have another sister.

Even though he couldn't see her she smiled and hit Nik with a pillow who was sitting down next to her reading a book.

 **Rebekah:** I told you Nik! They belong together. I'm happy for you Elijah.

That night Elijah, went to bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **The past**

The next few weeks Elena and Elijah spent more and more time together. Elena was at the Mikaelsons a lot. she found it strange she was starting to really like them. Tonight was her first moon, her and Ayana would be staying in the same part of the caves as the Mikaelsons. I really hope tonight isn't the night Henrik dies. she thought.

 **Esther:** Elijah, Elena.

 **Elena:** Yes?

 **Elijah:** Yes?

They said at the same time and looked up from their spot on the ground.

 **Esther:** Mikael, Ayana, and I, have decided your wedding will be soon.

Elena and Elijah smiled each other. Rebekah let out a happy squeal.

 **Elijah:** How soon, mother?

He asked not looking up from Elena.

 **Esther:** This weekend.

There was another happy squeal from Rebekah. Elena cupped Elijah's face, pulling him close and pressing her lips to his.

 **Elena:** I can not wait.

She said breathless from the kiss.

 **Elijah:** Nor can I.

 **Kol:** Now you two have no excuse to hurry up and have a kid. I want to be an uncle. And soon!

 **Elena:** Kol!

She giggled, while Elijah smiled.

* * *

The wedding..

 **Ayana:** What is it, child?

Elena looked up from her silk wedding dress.

 **Elena:** This will not mess up the future will it?

Ayana smiled. Another wedding in history will not change the future. Elena wonders if the future Elijah would be mad at her for changing his past or maybe he feels the same.

 **Ayana:** No, child.

 **Elena:** What if I get pregnant? Would the baby survive time travel?

 **Ayana:** The baby would be fine. The only thing that would be different is that your pregnant.

And would be moving in with Elijah, because him and his family is still alive. Elena thought. Elena

 **Rebekah:** Come on! It is time for you to come.

Rebekah came running in Ayana's hut in her bridesmaid dress. Elena giggled and took the flowers from Ayana. Elena is making her way to Elijah, the whole village is looking at her, there's flowers everywhere. Elijah is looking at her while smiling. He's glad she moved here when she did. He's glad it's Elena and not Tatia. Elena is happy she had to be sent back in time. She's got to see a whole different side to the originals, she can still see the human side in them even the future originals. Kol is standing in between the couple, Elena turned and to hand Rebekah, who's behind her, the flowers. Once Elena turned back around and took Elijah's hands in her own, Kol started the wedding.

 **Kol:** Do you, Elijah take Elena Gilbert to be your wife?

 **Elijah:** I do.

Elijah smiled at Elena. Kol turned to Elena Who's in tears of joy.

 **Kol:** Do you, Elena take Elijah Mikaelson to be your husband?

 **Elena:** I do.

Elijah lightly squeezed her hands.

 **Kol:** You may kiss your bride.

* * *

 **The future**

 **Elijah:** Hello sister.

He said with a smile on his face.

 **Rebekah:** Eeeeeeeeeekk!

Elijah quickly pulled his phone from his ear and chuckled.

 **Rebekah:** I'm so happy for you two! Freya isn't the only witch in the family anymore.

 **Elijah:** I'm glad to hear to you like Elena now.

He smirked when he heard her huff.

 **Rebekah:** Well she grew on me in the 3 months she's been there so far...Do you think she'll still want to be my friend when she comes back?

She asked, nervous of his answer. She really wished she wasn't mean to Elena and that she didn't try to kill her. She didn't understand why Elena decided to be her friends with her in the past knowing what she did. Elijah sighed.

 **Elijah:** Of course she will. If she could be friends with you in the past knowing how you are to her, she will still be friends with you here in the now. If that's what you want, your gonna have to make that clear to her when she gets back. Same for the rest of the family.

Rebekah smiled even though he couldn't see her.

 **Rebekah:** Thank you, Elijah. I have to plan to parties for when she comes back...Whenever that is. It's been a week here so far.

Elijah frowned. Why is she planning to throw two parties?

 **Elijah:** Two?

She sighed.

 **Rebekah:** Yes, two. One down there. We know her friends are gonna want see her. And the other for when she moves here. We have to celebrate her return and your marriage. I'm sure Freya will want to meet her sister in law.

Elijah chuckled.

 **Elijah:** See you when she returns.

* * *

AN: Ok! So I started writing this one because I love ones where Elena goes back in time and she's with Elijah. Not too many of those by the way. And since I can't wait for Elena to go back to her time, more time jumps starts next chapter. She might even come home next chapter or the one after.


	4. Chapter 4

**The past**

It's been a week since the wedding. Elena and Elijah have their own home, now that their married. Elijah is out hunting, so Elena was walking through a path in the woods to go visit Rebekah, she stopped when she heard some man screaming in pain, she quickly followed the sound. She frowned instantly at what she saw, Mikael was beating Klaus with a whip. She lifted her hand, using her powers to stop Mikael, walking towards Klaus.

 **Elena:** What is wrong with you?!

She glared at Mikael. She put an arm around Klaus' shoulder and his around hers.

 **Mikael:** What is wrong with me?! What is wrong with him?! He can not do a single job right.

He yelled, voice laced with anger. Elena frowned and shook her head.

 **Elena:** He's your son. You do not beat on your kids.

She turned her and Klaus around and started walking off.

 **Elena:** If he can not do a job right, then you should teach him how to do it, not beat him. He only knows what you taught him.

She called over her shoulder. She may not have like Klaus in the future but even she knew that was wrong, she felt bad for him, she realized Mikael had to be apart of why Klaus turned out how he did. She came to love the human originals as her own family for a while now. She was already going to give the future originals a seconds chance, she just wanted to get to her time and hug them all. Once they were far from Mikael, Klaus started talking.

 **Klaus:** Thank you.

She slightly turned her head to look at him and smiled.

 **Elena:** It is no problem, Nik.

* * *

 **Rebekah:** What happen?

She asked when she saw Elena walking in with Klaus. Her face dropping when she saw the blood on his back.

 **Elena:** Father.

She frowned. Since she married Elijah, she had to call Mikael-father, and Esther-Mother, let's just say she hated it. But that's how it is in this time.

 **Rebekah:** I'm sorry, he does this to you Nik.

Klaus gave a small smile. Rebekah went to Klaus other side.

 **Klaus:** It is not your fault Bekah.

 **Elena:** I know a healing spell. I am just glad I found him before he could have done more.

Rebekah smiled gratefully at her. Elena seemed to always be helping the family out, much like Elijah.

 **Rebekah:** You always seem to be helping us.

Elena smiled back in response.

* * *

 **The Future**

 **Klaus:** I don't understand that new sister of ours.

He said as Rebekah came walking in the main study of the compound.

 **Rebekah:** You will when you talk to her as soon as she gets back.

She smiled and sat across from him on the couch.

 **Klaus:** So what type of party are you throwing for when she does?

He changed the subject, not wanting to talk about how much Elena Mikaelson was growing on him, especially because of all the guilt that came with what he did.

 **Kol:** Yes, what type party are you throwing?

Having overheard, he walked in and sat down next her.

 **Rebekah:** A ball, of course.

They all smirked. No one threw a ball or any type of party for that matter, like a Mikaelson.

 **Rebekah:** I'll be leaving tonight to set up the mansion for the party, I'll call you two when she comes back..unless you both will know somehow. Freya, Marcel, and Hayley, can set the one up down here for when we head back. I also already picked out Hope's dress.

They decided those three will stay in charge when they go to see Elena.

* * *

 **A month later in the past**

Elena was getting nervous more and more as the day went by, sensing this, Elijah turned towards Elena, a concern look on his face.

 **Elijah:** What is wrong?

She stopped walking and turned to him.

 **Elena:** Nothing really. Tonight is a full moon. You know I do not like full moons, the wolves are too loud.

She looked down at her wedding gold ring that has a pretty ruby on top. He gently pulled her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes, he smiled comfortingly.

 **Elijah:** It will be fine. You will not be alone.

He whispered before he leaned downed, he gently and slowly pressed his lips on hers.

 **Elena:** I love you.

she said once they pulled apart. He smiled at her.

 **Elijah:** I love you too.

They continued walking to the caves as the sun started to set.

* * *

The next morning when everyone woke, they noticed Klaus and Henrik weren't there. Elena looked worried, she turned to Rebekah.

 **Elena:** Do you know where they are?

She said full of concern. She was hoping that last night wasn't the night Henrik died.

 **Rebekah:** No. I am sure they just got up early.

She smiled and shrugged. Elena nodded. They all got up and cleaned, as they made their way to the Mikaelson home, Klaus came running out from some trees, with Henrik in his arms, crying for help.

 **Klaus:** Help!

They all turned towards him just as he laid Henrik down.

 **Finn:** What happen?

He said coming to him with the others close behind.

 **Klaus:** The wolves. He wanted to see them turn...they killed him.

At that they all started crying. Elena broke down crying and Elijah had to hold her to keep her from falling. She knew his fate but that didn't mean she wouldn't be sad about it.

 **Mikael:** This is your fault, boy!

He said holding Esther in his arms. Klaus just stared at Henrik's lifeless body, he really wished he told him they couldn't go.

* * *

Days later...

Elijah and Elena were on their way to the Mikaelson house, his arm around her waist and her, his.

 **Elijah:** How are you feeling?

He asked, she wasn't feeling well that morning. She looked up and smiled at him.

 **Elena:** I feel fine, now.

 **Rebekah:** Hi Elena, Elijah.

She said as she open the door for them. They made their way to the dinner table. They started eating and drinking while talking about random things. Elena wondered if this was the night they turned. Just as she wondered that, she realized they all drank the wine, which had a weird taste to it, before seeing everyone but Esther and Mikael, head drop right before her head fell to the table. The last thought she had was "Poison". Moments later, she woke to Mikael forcing someone from the village wrist to Kol's mouth before her, noting everyone else had blood their months. She glared at Mikael after he pushed the village girl to the floor.

 **Finn:** Father, what have you done to us?

He frowned, feeling different. Once he and Esther explained everyone was upset with them. They had drank blood and ate poisoned food that killed them. But Esther just kept saying she didn't want to lose any more kids.

 **Esther:** Come. We have to burn the tree out front, for it is the only thing that can permanently kill you all.

She said a little slow, and they all knew better than to argue with their mom, plus they didn't want to hear Mikael yell, noting their super hearing. They all got up and head out to the tree, as they started to set it on fire, Elena did a spell to make sure all white oak trees and wood burned with it. She smiled as it burned, knowing no one will be able to kill her and her family. After that her and Elijah left to their hut, still a bit upset.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since they all turned and Elena has now been in the past for a year and a half. Elijah and Elena were the ones who really helped the others control themselves. Elena is still getting sick in the mornings. In the few days that they have been helping the others and themselves, Elena and Klaus became best friends. Her and Rebekah got even more close. Elena and Finn didn't really get anywhere, instead of being with the others, he went off by himself, and everyone let him be. Her and Kol became best friends as well, doing pranks together, yesterday, Kol declared prank war on her. Last night, everyone found out Klaus was not Mikael's son(everyone but Elena, she already knew, but played along).

 **Elijah:** You should go see, Ayana. She can see what is wrong.

He suggested to her, on their way to the family hut. She gave it some thought and nodded.

 **Elena:** I will see her and you start helping the others.

He smiled at her then giving her a kiss before saying:

 **Elijah:** Hopefully it is nothing bad. I will be waiting for you.

She smiled and went towards Ayana's hut.

* * *

She got to Ayana's hut and knocked.

 **Ayana:** Elena, child. How are you?

Elena smiled back at her, she had missed her. Ayana had became like another mom to her, Elena made sure to visit her a lot after she married Elijah, knowing she won't be in the future. Ayana loves when she comes over, she was like her own daughter.

 **Elena:** I have been feeling sick the past few weeks in the mornings. Can you do a spell to see what is wrong?

Ayana smiled even brighter, knowing what it might be.

 **Ayana:** Come in, child. I also have something to discuss with you.

They sat in the living room, Elena mentally worried herself wondering what she wanted to talk about.

 **Ayana:** It has been long enough, and I have the power and all I need to send you home.

She gave a little smile, mixed with sadness and happiness, she would really miss the girl beside her. But she was also happy for her. She went and got a gray-silver necklace with a round pendant with a ruby inside the circle. Ayana gave it to Elena as she sat back down. Elena looked at it confused in awe.

 **Elena:** It is beautiful, Ayana. Thank you.

She smiled at her. It reminded her somewhat of the one Stefan had gave her that turned out to be Rebekah's, but this one was way more beautiful. Ayana smiled at her and lightly shook her head.

 **Ayana:** That necklace is how you are to get to your time.

Elena looked even more confused now. How was a necklace her key home?

 **Elena:** How?

 **Ayana:** The truth. You have to put it on and tell Elijah and your family the truth. Once you do, you will immediately be sent to your time.

As if reading her mind, she continued.

 **Ayana:** Do not worry, no one but me will remember you after.

Elena exhaled. She didn't want them to worry about her.

 **Elena:** What about when I return to my time? Will they get their memories back?

She asked, hoping she'll like the answer.

 **Ayana:** Of course they will, child. They have been getting their memories back the moment you came back in time, piece by piece as it happens.

Elena smiled, glad they wouldn't forget her.

 **Ayana:** But say anything you wish to say before telling the truth, for there won't be time after you do.

Elena nodded understanding, but also thinking there was a joke somewhere in that.

 **Ayana:** Now, about you not feeling well these past few weeks.

 **Elena:** Is there a spell?

Ayana nodded.

 **Ayana:** Give me your hand.

Elena did as told and watched as Ayana closed her eyes and started chanting. She was done almost as fast as she started.

 **Ayana:** You are with child.

She said opening her eyes and smiling. Elena's mouth dropped open, tears coming to her eyes. She closed her mouth, smiling. She put her hand on her stomach and listened. Sure enough she heard the small heartbeat inside of her. She didn't think she would ever be pregnant. Her head shot up in confusion.

 **Elena:** How did my baby survive me turning?

 **Ayana:** When you turned your baby turned. Your baby is also a witch.

A hybrid, Elena thought. She smiled looking down at her stomach. She was just glad she didn't have to see Mikael or Esther anymore. Speaking of Esther, Elena realized something. Her child would be one powerful with or warlock. Having doppelganger blood as part of the DNA, being from the Mikaelson bloodline(unknowingly to her, the first born Mikaelson is most powerful), Ayana being the one who unlocked her witch side and having also got part of her powerfulness from the Bennett bloodline...Powerful child indeed.

 **Ayana:** Here, take this. It is for your unborn child.

She said getting Elena a grimoire and giving it to Elena, who took it with a beaming smile.

 **Elena:** Thank you. For everything.

* * *

Elena headed to her headed to her and Elijah's hut to get her grimoire to take as well. On her way to the family hut, she saw someone coming to her.

 **Elena:** Who are you? I have not seen you around here.

The blond smiled and shook her head.

 **Freya:** No, I have not been here since I was little. I got away to see you. I do not have much time before I need to head back.

Elena took a look at her, she looked familiar. Her eyes went wide when she figured it out.

 **Elena:** You are Esther and Mikael's child. We all thought you were dead.

She said slightly in shock but also knowing a Mikaelson NEVER stayed dead.

 **Freya:** That is a lie my mother told you all. I know you are from the future. You need to wear this necklace at all time. It will protect you and the baby. When the baby is worn make sure your baby wears this at all time as well.

Another necklace. Elena nodded, putting the necklace on. It was a more shining silver than the one Ayana gave her. This one is in the shape of an arrow head with a black symbol, that she will come to know as the Mikaelson symbol. She looked back up at Freya and smiled.

 **Elena:** Thank you, Freya.

Freya gave her smile. Happy to help.

 **Freya:** If I am somehow alive in your time, come find me. I will be waiting if so.

 **Elena:** You have my word.

* * *

 **The future**

Freya smiled as she still remembered Elena Gilbert. She took a sip of her coffee, still smiling.

* * *

 **The past**

 **Elena:** What happened?

She asked as she approached everyone who are standing over a big ditch. Everyone but Mikael was there.

 **Klaus:** Mikael killed Mother and left.

He didn't have to say why, she also knew the truth, she also knew the real truth but couldn't say anything so she put on a sad face.

 **Elena:** I will miss her.

NOT! Before they finished barring Esther, Elijah came up with the family oath.

 **Elena:** Always and Forever.

She said after Kol. This was it, she had to go to her time. She took a deep breath.

 **Elena:** I have good news.

They all looked at her wanting the mood to change, even if it was just for a little while.

 **Elijah:** What did Ayana say?

He walked closer to her, stopping a few feet away.

 **Elena:** I am with child, Elijah.

Everyone smiled while Elijah kissed Elena and placed a hand on her flat stomach.

 **Elena:** I am three weeks along.

She said as they parted.

 **Rebekah:** I am happy for you two.

She beamed. Elena took a deep breath before telling them the truth. Here we go. Back to my time. she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: We're finally here! Elena gets to come back to her time! I wish I could have made more chapters of her in the past but I just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was in the boarding house surrounded by her friends and...her husband. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at him. She looked around not seeing Klaus or Rebekah, she started feeling sad she had killed Kol. She looked back at Elijah. He can see the question in her eyes, 'Do you still want to be me?' He smiled and nodded. She used her vamp speed to put her grimoires down on the couch next to her and ran into his arms and kissed him. He picked her up by the waist and spun her around.

 **Elena:** I've missed you so much.

She exclaimed with teary eyes. He smiled and lightly shook his head. Wasn't she just with him?

 **Elijah:** And I you.

She turned around to see happy and confused faces. Damon was the first to embrace her...of course. She smiled.

 **Damon:** I've missed you so much, Elena.

He said before letting her go.

 **Elena:** I missed you too. All of you.

She gave Stefan a little hug before embracing her two best friends.

 **Bonnie:** I'm glad your back.

 **Caroline:** Yeah, we all are. No more time travel for you!

Elena laughed and walked back to Elijah.

 **Elena:** I thought they would be here.

Before she told them the truth she said she wanted them all there when she returned. She guess Klaus and Rebekah didn't care.

 **Rebekah:** Where are our hugs?

She said walking in, Klaus close behind, both smiling. They could never forget Elena after her trip from the past. Elena turned around slowly, tears streaming down her face. They really came. Everyone was confused to why the originals were here. They still don't understand why Elijah was there.

 **Elena:** Bex! Nik!

She ran to them and embraced them in a group hug.

 **Klaus:** How could we not?

Elijah watched from afar smiling, happy his wife was back. Everyone was shocked at her reactions to the originals and them to her. What went on in the past?

 **Kol:** I hope you didn't forget me, sister. We're still in the middle of a prank war.

Her eyes went wide. Wasn't he dead? She used all her original strength, pushing Rebekah and Klaus away, sending them flying on opposite sides of the room, both yelling "Hey" at the same time. She embraced Kol.

 **Elena:** I'm so sorry.

 **Kol:** That's alright, darling. I'll get you back in this prank war of ours.

Elena laughed, shaking her head.

 **Elena:** As if you'll win.

 **Damon:** Pause. Sister?

Kol and Elena broke apart. Elena sighed.

 **Kol:** Yes. Sister.

He said narrowing his eyes at the man. Kol still doesn't like Damon. Not one bit.

 **Klaus:** Sister, I thought you knew your strength.

He smirked, crossing his arms. Elena smiled.

 **Elena:** Sorry guys. I may be 1000 years old now but even pregnancy hormones affect me too. In all my excitement I forgot.

Elijah came from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the side of her head. Elena leaned into him. Everyone but the Mikaelsons, mouths dropped open.

 **Kol:** Speaking of which how is my little warrior?

Elena smiled.

 **Elena:** Ayana gave me a spell to find out what me and Elijah are having. We don't have to wait months.

Rebekah was beaming.

 **Rebekah:** And the results?

Elena held her hands upright and started chanting. Everyone looked at her before looking up and seeing pink feathers falling like snow. Elena looked up and smiled.

 **Elijah:** We're having a girl.

He breathed, happy.

 **Rebekah:** I have a baby shower to plan! But that can wait til later.

Elena giggled.

 **Elena:** And I'm sure Care will help you. You two might go overboard.

 **Caroline:** Hey!

She smiled, happy for Elena, confused but happy.

 **Kol:** I have a party to get ready for. Elena, I'm glad your back. Let the prank war continue!

With that he vamp sped out.

 **Elena:** What party?

 **Rebekah:** Your welcome back party.

 **Klaus:** One of many.

Rebekah glared at him.

 **Elena:** And the type?

Every Mikaelson in the room smirked. Elena already had a feeling what type and nodded.

 **Elena:** A ball.

 **Rebekah:** And no one throws a party better than a Mikaelson. Party starts in an hour.

 **Elijah:** Rebekah came home a week ago saying she has to get your welcome back and our first wedding party ready.

Elena smiled.

 **Klaus:** And when we leave for New Orleans, your welcome home ball and another wedding party.

 **Rebekah:** And everyone is going to love it. Elena, your dress is up in your room. I also packed you some bags. We're going home to New Orleans.

 **Elena:** Where the last party is. Thank you.

Once Klaus and Rebekah left, everyone started asking questions at once.

 **Elena:** Calm down, guys. I'll tell you all what happened.

And so she did. Elijah walked her to the couch, picking up her grimoires up, setting them on the coffee table before sitting down with her on his lap. Once seated she told them how her and the originals became close, and about Ayana unlocking her witch side.

 **Elena:** I'm going to get ready. Can you make me something to eat?

She asked, turning to Elijah, who smiled and nodded.

 **Damon:** I'm sorry what?! You went back to the past, played house with the human originals, marry Elijah, and do the devil's tango with him?!

Elena frowned. She knew Damon would be upset about it more than anyone but she couldn't bring herself to care. She's happy.

 **Elena:** Yes and I'm happy with my choice. I'm pregnant. My baby survived my turning.

She pulled the necklace Freya gave her, from behind the hem of her dress, rubbing it between her pointer finger and thumb. When Elijah came back with a sandwich, he noticed the symbol.

 **Elijah:** Elena, where did you get that necklace?

He sat next to her handed her the plate.

 **Elena:** Oh yeah. Freya gave it to me.

He frowned. He didn't know Freya was close back when they left back then.

 **Elijah:** Freya..As in-

 **Elena:** Our long lost sister, Freya. She spelled it to protect me and our baby. She said as soon as the baby is born put the necklace on her.

She smiled.

 **Elena:** I forgot to mention she found me when I was on my way back to you guys, the day Esther died. God, I'm glad I'm back in my time. Now I don't have to call her mother.

Elijah chuckled.

 **Elijah:** That sounds like Freya. Always protecting us.

He decided to wait until they got home and surprise her about Freya still being alive and well. He just hoped he and Elena didn't have to go through as much as what Klaus and Hayley had to go through when Hope was born. He already went through that once he's just glad Dahlia is gone. But now that he's going to be a father, it'll be a different pain than when it was his niece. He would also tell her about Klaus and Hayley, and Hope, later on.

 **Elena:** Help me get ready?

She turned and asked Elijah as she finished her food. He smiled down at her and nodded before helping her up. Elena turned around as before they left the room.

 **Elena:** Get ready, guys. Your all invited too. You have to see me off before I go.

* * *

 **Rebekah:** You two. Go stand in the hallway and I'll announce your here.

Rebekah told Elijah and Elena. Elena and Elijah are the only ones wearing navy blue. Rebekah made sure no one wore navy blue. The Mikaelsons are the only ones wearing shades of blue. Blue is the family color for the party. She wanted Elena and Elijah to stand out more than the other Mikaelson members do since it's their party. Only other person wearing blue was Jeremy.

Once the party was over, Elena said her goodbyes to her friends, and Jeremy, all promising to visit, and her promising the same. Since Damon didn't come Stefan, promised to keep him in line. On their way to New Orleans, Elena took a nap to rest up before arriving at her new home.

* * *

Elijah looked down at Elena, who's sleeping soundly against his chest. They had managed to have 3 parties in one day, but Elena only got tired after meeting Hope, even though Elena wanted to stay up and be with Hope, Elijah made her go to sleep, promising she can play as much as she wants with Hope, tomorrow, as long as Elena didn't tire herself out. Elijah thought back to when Freya explained she doesn't know what their baby will need protecting from, just that she will. Whatever it was, they would all take it on and keep the family safe, no matter what.

Knowing that Elena should get up and go eat, he kissed her forehead. Elena slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Elijah smiling down at her, she smiled sleepily.

 **Elijah:** Why don't we get ready and see about getting some food for you two?

Elena smiled bigger and sat up, using her vamp speed to get to the bathroom. Elijah chuckled at her eagerness as he got up to follow after her.

* * *

AN: I think this is enough excitement for one chapter. Things should calm down in the next chapter.


End file.
